Various satellite positioning systems (SPS) may be used to determine the location of a mobile device. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS), GLONASS owned by the Russian Federation Government, and Galileo Radio Navigation Satellite System, are satellite systems that provide users equipped with a satellite positioning system receiver the ability to determine their location anywhere in the world. A satellite positioning system receiver determines its location by measuring the relative times of arrival of signals transmitted from multiple satellite positioning system satellites. During an ongoing satellite positioning system tracking session, the satellite positioning system receiver may also depend on prior state information for the satellite positioning system receiver and for the satellite positioning system satellites comprising position, velocity, and heading in determining the current location of the satellite positioning system receiver. Relying on prior state information, possibly through the use of a Kalman filter, may greatly increase accuracy in a linear moving situation. However, if the satellite positioning system tracking session is paused and restarted or, if the satellite positioning system is initiating a new tracking session, there is a satellite positioning system signal search discontinuity. In situations where there is a satellite positioning system signal search discontinuity, assumption of linear movement may introduce inaccuracy into a position calculation and prior state in formation may be stale or non-existent.